Space
by KamonKaze
Summary: Tweek entra en duda sobre su relacion con Craig por culpa de Kyle, Craig tratara de entrar en razon con Tweek y golpea a Kyle, [One shot] Craig x Tweek


One Shot Craig x Tweek

Historia ambientada despues del episodio "Tweek x Craig" de la temporada 19 y acontecimientos del juego Retaguardia en peligro. La actitud de los personajes varia a la madurez de cada personaje. Solo es sobre Creek, no en otras Ships yaoi.

El frio invierno azotaba nuevamente South Park dejando a muchos alumnos sin ganas de asistir de a clases, entre ellos Kyle, un chico que constamente esta en problemas debido a las ideas de su "amigo" Cartman, llevaba semanas pensando en porque aun Craig Tucker, compañero de clases y problematico chico seguia saliendo con Tweek, el inquieto chico rubio quien siempre estaba nervioso, se habia planteado esta cuestion: ¿Realmente es Craig y Tweek gay?, era bien sabido que ambos se tomaban de la mano y se ayudaban a resolver problemas -mayormente de Tweek-.

De camino a la escuela, los cuatro jovenes esperaban el bus: Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny.

-Judio de mierda -insultaba Cartman como cada mañana.

-¿Que coño te pasa ahora? -pregunto irritado Kyle

-Eres un mierdas Kyle -le insulto señalandole -Te pregunte anoche si habia tarea y dijiste que no, eres igual de gay que Craig.

-Te dije que si, pero que no te dejaria mi tarea, culo gordo -se defendio Kyle, sus dos amigos se reian -No soy gay, y creo que Criag tanpoco -dejando sacar sus pensamientos en voz alta, Stan miro a Kenny de forma extraña y Cartman le volvio a insultar alegando que no.

Al llegar a clases Kyle vio a Craig con sus amigos Clyde, Token y Jimmy, a lo lejos al nervioso Tweek sacando sus libros para ir a clases, aprovechando el momento se dirigio al joven.

-¿Tweek, todo bien? -pregunto el pelirrojo, haciendo asustar a Tweek quien pego un salto, Kyle habia observado un pequeño moreton en el cuello de Tweek, eso lo hizo inquietar.

-Kyle, ¿Que haces? -pregunto el rubio con su ligero tic en el ojo.

-Tweek, ¿Quien te hizo eso en el cuello? -tomando al rubio por la camisa, Tweek lo alejo.

-¿Que? ¡Oh, dios! ¿Que es esto? -preocupado, se tapo el lugar con su mano -No se que es, ire a enfermeria -cerrando su casillero.

-¿Fue Craig? ¿El te ha golpeado? -lo acorralo -Escuchame Tweek.

-¿Que quieres? -nervioso, su cercania le incomodaba, bueno, todo.

-Tweek, ¿Has pensado que realmente no es amor lo tuyo con Craig? Piensalo, todo empezo con las asiaticas y el yaoi.

-Ellas deciden quien es gay, ¿no? -algo mas calmado escuchando a su amigo.

-No Tweek, el yaoi es un arte de dibujo que empareja dos chicos del mismo sexo en una relacion ficticia, no es real.

-¿Que? -escuchar aquello lo confundio, ¿No era real? ¿Todo lo que vivio con Craig, los motes cariñosos y animo? ¿Fue falso? ¿Que era entonces ser amado?, estaba tan nervioso que estaba apunto de explotar, mirando a todos lados, sujetando su pelo de forma violenta. -¿Entonces soy normal y Craig tambien?

-Si Tweek, ambos son hetero, queria decirlo antes, pero chicos, estamos en la preadolescencia, no pueden seguir jugando asi, nunca van a conseguir novia de esa forma. Se que al menos Craig ya tuvo una novia y hasta el momento solo ha estado contigo, seria injusto para ambos. -tranquilizando a su amigo, le remordia la conciencia no decirlo antes, sobretodo porqur Tweek era muy sensible.

-GAH, DEMASIADA PRESION -grito en medio del pasillo llamando la atencion de Craig y sus amigos, quien no dudo ej ir a buscar al rubio.

-Calmate tio -decia Kyle, quien vio a Tweek temblar de ansiedad y viendo en sus manos los cabellos arrancados, no creyo que aquello lo afectara tanto, en eso Cartman empezo a molestarlo llamandolo "metido de mierda, arruina parejas".

-Tweek -dijo Craig tomando a este de las manos, su expresion de dolor hacia el daño del joven rubio fue duro -¿Que te paso? -miro al pelirrojo -¿Que le hiciste?

-No le hice nada -dijo Kyle, Craig solto a Tweek y se abalanzo sobre el chico judio, enseguida los chicos les rodearon alabando la pelea. Tweek nervioso, sin saber que hacer se fue a clases solo, Stan le siguio.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Stan, intento agarrar al chico pero este le empujo contra el suelo. -¡Hey!

-Dejadme en paz -dijo sollozando, Stan vio como aquellos ojos azules derramaban lagrimas de dolor, pensativo quiso saber que le habia dicho Kyle.

En la hora del recreo Craig busco al grupo de chicos tirandoles la comida al suelo.

-Hijos de puta -dijo Craig con su actitud indiferente pero algo molesto.

-Seras hijo de puta, ni habia empezado a comer, me debes un menu -dijo Cartman indignado -A la mierda, me voy al baño.

-¿Que pasa contigo? -pregunto Stan molesto. No le contesto, se fue sin mas, la razon fue que Tweek le ha estado ignorando todo el santo dia.

Craig estaba por dentro irritado, fue al baño, sin pensarlo, se encontro a Tweek lavandose la cara, tenia los ojos hinchados, ha estado llorando.

-Tweek... -susurro, algo dentro de él se rompio.

-Craig -dijo alterado, se dispuso a ir, pero fue tomado del brazo por el chico del gorro azul -Dejame ir, por favor.

-¿Que pasa contigo? -pregunto serio apoyado en el lavabo -No me ire hasta que hables -no recibio respuesta alguna -¿Es algo que dijo Kyle?

-No -tratando de sonar seguro -Es solo que los gnomos me han robado los calzoncillos y nadie me cree.

-Mientes -dijo seguro Craig, esto sorprendio al rubio quien no levanto la mirada. -Dime la verdad, no me enfadare. -No le contesto, hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Craig, quiero irme a casa, no me siento bien -desviando la mirada, le dolia verle a la cara, siempre el tan despreocupado ¿le habra seguido el juego todo este tiempo? ¿Todo el animo y apodos cariñosos son eran mentiras para tener a todos felices? Todo para dar mas ideas a las asiaticas.

-Mirame Tweek, a la cara -en un tono molesto. -No se que te habra dicho ese gilipollas, pero debes creerme a mi.

-¿Porque creerte? -salto gritando aquello, ¿aun queria engañarle? ¿Seguir una mentira cruel? Estaba confundido, Kyle no le mentiria asi, Cartman si. -Deja de fingir Craig, tu no me necesitas -aquellas palabras salian con dolor, Tweek valoraba mucho la amistad y cariño de Craig, apesar de su indiferencia nunca nadie se habia preocupado por él.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando? -confundido no entendia lo que decia su pareja. -¿Fingir, necesitar, dejarte en paz? Mira Tweek, hemos pasado demasiadas mierdas juntos como para que el imbecil de Kyle venga a joderlo todo, no se que habra dicho, pero -tomando aire, las expresiones de Tweek lo derretian -Esta bien, sabes, despues de clases vamos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial.

-No Craig -aun negandose, todo su mundo se habia derrumbado, no sabia a quien creer o que creer, habia perdido la fe. Craig trato de tomarle del brazo pero este se nego. -A lo mejor, tal vez tu -dudando -¿Eres realmente gay?

Aquello descoloco al joven de ojos verdes, ¿Quizas Kyle dudaba de los sentimientos de aquellos dos? Si es asi, demostrarle lo contrario en este punto no seria facil, no para las emociones de Tweek. En silencio Craig, en su corta vida frustrado, ¿que podia contestar sin sonar un estupido? Sin decir nada salio del lugar dejando solo a Tweek, no iba a ser facil esa situacion. Cartman quien estaba en el baño, bajo de la cadena del vater y salio para ver a Tweek sollozando nervioso, no quiso molestar el drama, ante todo amaba las telenovelas y las situaciones dramaticas, ¿Como no disfrutar de una discusion gay, y mas cuando el estupido de Kyle estaba metido? No, era demasiado jugoso.

-No van bien las cosas con el retrasado de Craig -lavandose las manos, Tweek intento salir del baño, de todas las personas, Cartman era el mas hijo de puta de todos y podia crear mas caos. -No te vayas so capullo -le grita, se seca las manos -Tweek amigo, Craig es una persona frivola y desinteresada, ni siquiera le importa que llamemos puta a su madre, cosa que ya no hacemos porque no tiene gracia si no se enfada, ademas es demasiado despreocupado y un busca lios, y de todos nosotros, sus sentimientos hacia ti son reales, no se que te habra dicho el judio de mierda, pero Craig jamas se preocuparia por alguien, no si es importante.

-Todo empezo con las asiaticas Cartman, ¿Que vas a saber tu?

-Craig no fingiria algo que no es o que no siente -dijo Cartman con sus sonrisa traviesa, aun dudando Tweek no le haria caso -Tweek, él no te haria daño, es demasiado honesto y directo como para mentir, él no es como yo. -dijo eso saliendo del baño junto a Tweek, aquello era verdad, el chico del gorro azul era problematico pero no era mala persona. Aun tenia dudas.

En la salida de clases, Tweek corrio a su casa sin esperar a nadie, no queria oir a nadie mas.

En cambio Craig caminaba de forma lenta bostezando, Kyle le llamo la atencion.

-Craig quiero hablar contigo -pronuncio esas palabras con cuidado, tenia a Stan detras suyo por si acaso se desataba una pelea, este le enseño el dedo del medio -Por favor Craig -este accedio con la condicion de que Stan se fuera.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto Craig aun bostezando.

-Craig, tu relacion con Tweek no puede continuar asi, ustedes en el fondo fueron forzados a ser pareja por que creen que las asiaticas deciden quien es gay, pero no es asi, el yaoi es dife-no termino de ha lar Kyle cuando Craig se le adelanto terminando la frase.

-El yaoi es un arte de dibujo donde emparejan dos chicos de forma ficticia, ya lo sabia. No soy estupido.

-¿Entonces si ya lo sabes porque estas con Tweek? -sorprendido -No creo que sean gay de verdad, ¿Saben chicos que implica eso? ¿Verdad?

-¿A que te refieres? -un poco curioso y molesto, queria partirle las piernas.

-Vamos Craig, de verdad, tu has estado con una chica antes. -no sabia como explicarlo.

-Eso es homofobia, estupido Kyle. -queriendo irse, pero le detuvo el chico.

-No Craig, pero antes de todo esto se que tenian interes en chicas y ahora ya no, ¿No crees que seria injusto que alguien anteponga tus gustos solo porque esas asiaticas os hayan dibujado de forma gay? No me pareces gay, incluso compartiamos gustos en chicas tu y Tweek. Ademas, por cuanto tiempo planeas estar con él, eso le hara daño y confundirlo aun mas.

-Espera, ¿Le has dicho esto a Tweek? -todo encajaba.

-¿Que? No asi, pero algo -tratando de volver al tema.

-No sabes nada, no te metas idiota -empezaba a enfadarse.

-Mira, sois mis amigos, pero en un punto sera raro cuando todos hayamos tenido nuestras experiencias sexuales, y ustedes no, ¿Serias capaz de hacer cosas pervertidas con Tweek como en los videos porno? No es lo mismo que decirle cariño o ayudarlo, en algun momento van a querer ir mas alla, incluso darse besos -el aludido desvio la mirada desinteresado, no quiso responder, le dio la espalda.

-¿Solo te preocupa que nosotros no seamos capaces de tener relaciones o besarnos porque nuestro noviazgo es falso? -aquello le hizo ver como el malo a Kyle de la historia, pero no queria que mas adelante dos de sus amigos se separaran para siempre.

-Craig yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad -dijo Kyle -Aunque supieras lo del yaoi, no entiendo porque sigues en esa relacion, a menos que tu... -Kyle dando vueltas a su razonamiento y logica, una idea ilumino su mente, algo que paso por alto de verdad -Craig... tu... realmente. -el otro le miro de reojo esperando a que terminara la frase -¿Te gusta de verdad Tweek? Pero... y cuando quieras tener sexo tu-Craig suspiro mirando mal a Kyle.

-Basta Kyle, crei que eras mas inteligente, es algo estupido pensar eso ahora, yo no mentiria en mis sentimientos, forzados o no, no dejare a Tweek, y si es con él, no dejare que ninguna chica o chico lo toque, solo yo lo tocare -diciendo esto se fue -Una cosa, si esto no se arregla con Tweek por meterle ideas estupidas, te partire la boca y las pelotas. -amenazo.

Cuando se fue, Stan aparecio al lado de su amigo Kyle.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto curioso.

-Stan, he estado equivocado, juzgue una situacion desde mi perspectiva sin mirar a otros si estan bien o no, estoy un jodido idiota -se culpaba de herir a sus amigos, de dudar de sus sentimientos.

-No Kyle, eso es Cartman, es un gordo de mierda antisemita.

-Hijos de puta no he hecho nada y ya me estan insultando, que os den por culo -dijo Cartman desde atras.

Al dia siguiente para suerte no habia clases, por lo que Craig aprovecho para buscar a Tweek, llegando a la casa de este, se encontro con Cartman.

-Vas a follarte a Tweek -dijo sin tapujos.

-No gordo de mierda -dijo sin mirarle, aunque en sus pensamientos eran "no de momento".

-Marica, me voy a la mierda -dijo Cartman -No estoy gordo, soy fuertecito.

El joven de ojos verdes llego a la residencia de Tweek, sus padres le dejaron pasar sin problemas, estaban preocupados. Al subir por las escaleras, oyo desde la puerta sollozar al chico, le partia el corazon verle mal, entro en silencio, vio el desastre de la habitacion, a oscuras, hizo un poco de ruido al cerrar.

-Mamá no quiero no comer -dijo el rubio de espaldas jugando con sus lego.

-Tweek, soy yo cariño -dijo tiernamente.

-¿Craig? Vete -de pie, secando sus lagrimas

-Vamos a hablar -pidio, acercandose al chico, le tomo de las manos.

-No Craig, dejame solo, vete, no me necesitas.

-¿Porque dices eso? -preocupado buscaba la mirada de aquellos ojos azules.

-Eres demasiado perfecto para mi, soy un chico, necesitas a una chica que te haga feliz, yo no puedo darte lo que quieres.

-¿Y que es lo que quiero segun tu?

-Yo, no tengo tetas, ni una buena figura, ni siquiera tengo vagina, solo doy problemas.

-¿Te estas escuchando Tweek? Eso no tiene sentido alguno.

-¡Gah! Cristo, dejame. -intenta soltarse del chico, empezaron a forzajear los dos, hasta que cayeron ambos, Craig encima de Tweek. -Solo estas conmigo por las asiaticas, esto no es real. Es una mentira.

-Se que es el yaoi y esas mierdas, pero escuchame -sujetando las muñecas del rubio contra el suelo -Yo no mentiria sobre mis sentimientos. Pero... si no deseas estar conmigo lo entendere -soltando las manos del chico, se levanta dandole la espalda.

Aquello hizo doler el corazon de Tweek, dejar a Craig... en un segundo mil recuerdos lo atravesaron, ¿Que pasaria si realmente él hace su vida cob alguien mas? ¿Seria feliz? ¿Seria capaz de sonreirle y ser su amigo? No oirle mas llamarle... espera, Craig sabia del yaoi y las asiaticas.

-¿Sabias lo de las asiaticas? -pregunto curioso

-Claro, investigue por mi cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada?

-Nunca hubo necesidad -dijo algo decaido -Lo siento Tweek, esto al principio parecia una tonteria, y pensaba en romper contigo pero -mirando al chico -No quiero dejarte ir.

Tweek salto a abrazar al chico, empezo a temblar, tenia miedo de ser herido, de ser abandonado de la unica persona que se habia preocupado, de haber sido engañado.

-Si fuera mentira todo, no te hubiese podido dar ni un beso -dijo Craig buscando los labios del chico, bajando por su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, esto hacia estremecer al chico adicto al cafe.

-Basta Craig, esto es raro -murmuro siendo abrazado y mordido. El otro no le escuchaba seguia besando su cuello. Kyle tenia razon en algo, Craig no podia esperar en tocar a su amado chico rubio, queria todo de él.

Cuando les toco regresar a clases Kyle esperaba en la entrada junto a Stan, el chico del gorro azul, le pidio a Tweek que sujetara su mochila un segundo, corrio hacia los dos chicos, se abalanzo sobre Kyle empezando una pelea a primera hora de la mañana, ambos chicos fueron llevados a la oficina del director Pc, mientras esperaban fuera de la sala Kyle cabreado le pregunto

-Hijo puta, ¿Porque me has pegado?

-Por hacer dudar a Tweek sobre sus sentimientos, hijo de perra -contesto Craig limpiando la sangre de su labio, Kyle sujetaba un papel en su nariz para no perder mas sangre.

-Iba a pedir disculpas so capullo -dijo Kyle en modo de disculpa a lo que ocasiono.

-Bueno, solo pregunta antes -tomando aire -Realmente entiendo esto, somos aun muy jovenes, pero creeme, detras de ese nerviosismo y exageracion emocional, hay un chico increible, y estoy dispuesto a esperar por él, pero no a perderlo.

-Lo siento Craig, antepuso mis convicciones morales, creyendo asi que era lo correcto.

\- Aveces el destino es inesperado, solo no te metas, o te matare maldito hijo de puta. -amenazo en un tono tranquilo, pero sus ojos verdes se intensificaron, como si pudiesen atravesar tu alma.

-Lo he pillado, no volvere a meterme o suponer cosas, pero, ¿Porque Tweek tiene moretones en su cuello? -aun con su pizca de duda, Craig empezo a reir un poco, vio por donde queria ir el joven.

-No he pegado a Tweek, solo me he pasado dandole un beso en el cuello -dijo suspirando, aun le dolia la cara, el pelirrojo sabia pegar bien, era normal, se habia entrenado con el gordo de su amigo. Kyle entendio eso, se avergonzo de escuchar eso, ya habian pasado la primera fase de una relacion, empezaron a reir de la absurda situacion.

-Eres un pervertido igual que Kenny -riendo un poco con dolor.

-¿De quien crees que fue la idea? -dijo Craig algo mas sereno, a lo lejos del pasillo se acercaron sus amigos, los de Craig y Kyle.

-Te han partido la puta cara judio de mierda -empezo a burlarse Cartman.

-Callate gordo de mierda -dijo Stan defendiendo a su amigo -Aunque tiene razon, te ha partido la nariz, ahora tu voz suena rara.

-Que cabrones son ustedes -dijo Token

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Tweek a Craig pasandole unos pañuelos por la cara con un poco de alcohol, este se quejo de dolor.

-¿Y para mi no me das un pañuelo? -pidio Kyle, en eso Craig sujeto a Tweek por la cintura con una mirada fija de "No, te jodes"

-Lo siento -dijo el rubio limpiando al pelinegro, todos hacian bromas sobre lo gay que eran ellos dos, y lo marica que fue Kyle al meterse, Cartman expandio y tragiverso la version de los chicos haciendo al judio el malo de la historia, pero el pelirrojo observo la tierna mirada timida de Tweek limpiando cada lugar de la cara de su novio, con cuidado y preocupado, culpandose de la situacion, Criag solo lo calmaba "Hey, cariño, estoy bien, calmate" el amor, viene en formas muy raras y distintas, no como como en las peliculas o en el porno y a veces no se necesitan palabras, basta con gestos o detalles, y eso paso por alto el chico, casi a punto de romper una relacion, pero eso le sirvio para ver cuanto han madurado sus amigos gay.

El verano llego y con ello vacaciones de verano, habia pasado unos pocos años, ahora eran adolescentes, Tweek andaba ansioso por el cumpleaños de su novio, no sabia que regalarle, cuando murio la mascota de Craig, este le compro una cobaya, aquello puso muy feliz a su chico, y anhela el recuerdo de verle sonreir como a un crio bobo. Ahora no tenia nada planeado, se la pasaba ocupado en la cafeteria de sus padres ayudando, apenas podia ver a su novio, y para mala suerte Craig estaba castigado por romper la ventana de la escuela estando en pleno verano, su excusa "Le habian desafiado a entrar en la noche" y para su suerte gano la apuesta con Cartman, por lo que estaba incomunicado. Suspiro con pesar, llevaba una semana sin saber nada, y el trabajo aumentaba, su unica esperanza era verle en su cumpleaños.

-¡Hey Tweek! -le llamo Clyde -¿Como estan las cosas?

-Bien -dijo decaido, creyo por un segundo que era Craig.

-Animate hombre -le dio una palmada en la espalda -Tweek, cuando vayas a dormir deja la ventana abierta -le dio ese consejo guiñandole el ojo.

-¿Que? ¿Porque haria eso? -preocupado.

-Solo hazme caso Tweek, en serio, no pasara nada -pensando -Habra ola de calor y es aconsejable dormir con la ventana abierta, ¿No querras morir asfixiado?

-¡Oh dios no! -nervioso, su peor pesadilla seria morir asfixiado de calor.

Al llegar a su casa, tomo una relajante ducha tibia, ceno algo ligero, y despiendose de sus padres, subio a su habitacion a relajarse con una taza de cafe, recordando lo que dijo Clyde, abrio las ventanas, se poso un rato contemplando el lugar.

-Ojala pudieea verte Craig -con pesadez dijo, se dirigio a la cama, apagando las luces.

Tras dos horas despues, a medianoche, el rubio sintio algo entrar en su habitacion, creyo que eran los gnomos robandole el ultimo par se calzoncillos, pero... era de la ventana el ruido, abrio un poco los ojos para ver una silueta entrar por la ventana, Tweek no supo que hacer, pego un grito, cayo de la cama y fue direccion a la puerta, pero la silueta le tomo del brazo haciendole callar, forzajeo un poco.

-Calmate Tweek, soy yo, Craig, tu novio -al oir eso se calmo un poco tocando la cara del chico, el otro encendio la lampara de la habitacion, era su novio.

-¿Tweek, estas bien? -preguntaron sus padres asustados -Abre la puerta -el rubio mando a su chico a encerrarse en el armario.

-Perdon -abriendo la puerta -Fueron los gnomos papa, se llevaron mi ropa interior.

-Hijo, tienes 16 años, ¿Aun crees en esos dichosos gnomos? -su padre suspiraba molesto, su madre se fue a la cama -Madura hijo, madura como tu novio. -Dicho eso se fueron, Tweek se sintio mal, no por mentirles que fue Craig lo asusto sino que no le creen aun sobre los gnomos.

-Ya se fueron -dijo Tweek, apago las luces, Craig se quito la sudadera y los zapatos. -¿Que haces? -pregunto Tweek nervioso.

-Lo siento, le pedi a Clyde que te dijera que abrieras la ventana, me he escapado de casa, no podia aguantar no verte -le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Idiota, haberme dicho -algo irritado.

-Le dije que te avisara que iba a ir yo, pero veo que ese cabron prefirio darle emocion -dijo el pelinegro abrazando al chico.

-Vaya -suspirando, se ruborizo, ahi estaba el chico de sus sueños, el despreocupado y mala influencia de Craig Tucker, con él aprendio mucho sobre si mismo, sobretodo a controlar sus emociones. -Gracias por venir -se aferro a él, mirando aquellos ojos verdes jade.

El chico del gorro azul se separo un poco, busco en su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa, sacando unas pegatinas luminosas, el rubio no entendia de las intenciones.

-Tapate los ojos cariño -le pidio Craig, pero para que no haga trampa le puso un pañuelo en la cara para taparle, lo tuvo asi unos 30 minutos, mientras hablaron de como habia sido su semana, el estresante trabajo en la cafeteria y las sin fin de tareas domesticas de Craig. -Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando abrio los ojos, vio su habitacion llena de estrellas brillantes, debido a las pegatinas de noche, lo mas interesante fue lo del techo, "Tweek love you, Craig" miraba en las paredes las estrellas, pequeñas constelaciones, letras, numeros, todo relacionado con ellos.

-Craig, esto es... hermoso -sorprendido, sonreia como si fuera el sol, el chico de ojos verdes se sintio satisfecho -Pero, no es mi cumpleaños, sino el tuyo lo sera pronto, yo no tengo nada -deprimido.

-No tienes porque darme nada, solo quedate conmigo -entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, ambos se recostaron en la cama observando el techo lleno de estrellas sin separar sus manos.

-Eres el mejor -besando la mano del chico timidamente sin soltarla. Le miraba de forma amorosa, pensando en la suerte que tuvo al tener al mejor chico de todos apesar de su indiferencia y groserias. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, fundiendose en ellos, sin decir palabras, rieron un poco avergonzados.

Su relacion no era perfecta, la impaciencia de Tweek la volvia intensa, la indiferencia de Craig caotica, pero ambos nunca apartaron la mirada en la misma direccion juntos, aprendieron de sus diferencias, muchas veces pensaron en rendirse, nadie es perfecto.

Lo que empezo como un error, acabo siendo la mejor decision de sus vidas.


End file.
